<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding the Key (To Your Heart) by Sunshine712</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026994">Finding the Key (To Your Heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine712/pseuds/Sunshine712'>Sunshine712</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Door is to Key, as You are to Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things but it's actually 6+0, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Dork, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine712/pseuds/Sunshine712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So Atsumu is a nervous, messy wreck. But that’s okay, though. </p><p>Or, six times Atsumu roomed with Sakusa, and his varying degrees of panic each time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Door is to Key, as You are to Me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding the Key (To Your Heart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! This is the partner fic to "Through the Door (To My Heart)". That one was from Sakusa'a POV, and now we've got Atsumu's POV. For optimal experience, I recommend reading the previous one first, but if you feel like starting with this one, it should be fine too!</p><p>I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I'd say this one is a lot more lively and humorous compared to Sakusa's perspective, but that's because I thought about Atsumu and Sakusa's personalities, and Atsumu sure seems a whole lot livelier than Sakusa haha!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Atsumu roomed with Sakusa, he thought he would definitely die.</p><p>Atsumu wasn’t too sure, but he figured it was an open secret that he had the biggest crush ever on Sakusa Kiyoomi. He thought he was doing a good job keeping it hidden, but then Bokuto and Hinata gave him a <em>wink wink nudge nudge</em> when Meian announced the roommates, and other team members shot him meaningful looks, so he figured it was a mostly open secret.</p><p>A mostly open secret, because the subject of his affections didn’t seem to know. That, or he just didn’t care.</p><p>“Tsum-Tsum!” As Sakusa went ahead to their room, Bokuto pulled him to the side, looking extremely excited. “This is your chance to impress Omi-Omi!”</p><p>“Yea! You can get close with Omi-san!” Hinata joined the two of them, looking just as excited as the other spiker.</p><p>Atsumu squeaked, flapping his hands at the two of them, “Will the two of ya quiet down?? I don’t need Omi-kun hearing everything ya say!”</p><p>The two looked like they were going to say more, but thankfully, Meian started to shoo them towards the rooms, warning them not to stay up too late.</p><p>Sure, Atsumu knew the other two were right - this <em>was</em> his ideal chance to get closer to Sakusa, but the idea of being in such close quarters with the spiker made him heart jump and his palms sweat so he dilly-dallied and walked around, trying to calm down, but <em>boy</em> he still thought he was seriously going to die when he opened the door and there Sakusa was, freshly showered, droplets of water still dripping off his curls.</p><p><em>Fuck, I wanna hold him and kiss him and touch him and-</em> Atsumu cut off his thoughts and hurried to put his things down and rush to hide in the shower. In an attempt to block out his own thoughts, he blasted pop music at maximum volume, singing along to keep his mind distracted and occupied enough that it would not wander back to Sakusa and how his shirt hung loose and showed off his collar bones and- <em>nope nope nope stop right there ‘Tsumu.</em></p><p>The thought of seeing Sakusa made him want to simultaneously rush out of the bathroom and glue his feet to the shower at the same time. But in the end, he took a deep breath and finally left the bathroom, trying to avoid looking at his roommate as he made a beeline for his bed, grabbing his phone to stream a volleyball game. He felt Sakusa’s glare on him as he turned the volume up, but he was too afraid to turn and look in case he got too caught up in the spiker’s dark, dark eyes and lost the ability to breathe.</p><p>And although he truly felt bad when the other had to keep telling him to “Shut up, Miya,” he couldn’t bring himself to quiet down and risk losing the distraction, which in all honesty, was probably the only thing keeping him from combusting from his nerves.</p><p>In the end he only calmed down a little when the spiker fell asleep facing the wall and he could no longer see his pretty, gorgeous face, and Atsumu was finally able to fall asleep.</p><p>
  <span>✯✯✯</span>
</p><p>The second time Atsumu roomed with Sakusa, he thought he might die.</p><p>And since last time he thought he would definitely die, he figured that was some progress.</p><p>But of course, it wasn’t really that easy, because Sakusa was still as hot as ever and <em>how does he look so good when he’s just reading a book?</em> So Atsumu still spent as long as he could in the bathroom to minimise the amount of time he had to embarrass himself in front of his crush.</p><p>(He does remember to tone down his volume though, because he knew the other liked to be quiet and he would rather suffer through his nervous thoughts than annoy the spiker by being too loud. And also because last time, the spiker ended up losing sleep over his noisiness, and Atsumu knew the other valued his sleep and that getting sufficient sleep each night was part of his routine, so he honestly felt really guilty when Sakusa woke up the next morning, tired and grumbling and definitely unhappy.)</p><p>Still, despite his best efforts, the setter lacked the ability to control himself in front of the other, and when the spiker called for him to “Hurry up, Miya” his hands shook at the sound of Sakusa’s voice and caused his moisturiser to topple over when he put it down, collapsing over his other bottles and causing bottles to fall over other bottles so he scrambled to catch them but his hand knocked more bottles over and <em>shit shit shit why are there so many bottles shit shit shit Omi-kun’s gonna be mad shit shit shit he wants to use to bathroom get yourself together ‘Tsumu!</em> He ended up leaving the bottles in a somewhat presentable state (they weren’t really, because bottles still fell over each other but at least they weren’t all over the floor).</p><p>And on top of that, Atsumu was never a neat person, so he internally cringed when he saw how neat Sakusa’s side of the room was compared to his. But to his credit, he managed to keep his mess to his own side so Sakusa wouldn’t feel like he had to clean up after him like a mother <em>(god imagine how horrible that would make Omi-Omi feel, he’d probably hate me for life and I’d never get a chance with him).</em> So he promised himself that when he got home after this he’d try his hardest to start being cleaner and neater, <em>so that Omi-kun will like me better.</em></p><p>But all-in-all, Atsumu figured he wasn’t too bad this time, and at the end of the trip Sakusa even demonstrated an easy way of folding his clothes and packing them, which meant <em>he talked to me</em>, so the setter counted that as a definite win.</p><p>(“Stop laughing Shoyo-kun! Bokkun!! It’s not that funny!”</p><p>“AHAHAHAHA you brushed your teeth with hand cream, oh my god, Atsumu-san!!”</p><p>“BAHAHAHA Tsum-Tsum, stop putting your bathroom items and other stuff together, man!”</p><p>“Or, you could stop rooming with Omi-san. Then you’d stop being such a mess. And I could room with him instead! Omi-san is a great roommate, he makes me keep my things clean!”</p><p>“Hell no! I’d rather eat my entire tube of hand cream, <em>tube included</em>, than stop rooming with him! And Omi-Omi is mine!! Mine!!!”)</p><p>
  <span>✯✯✯</span>
</p><p>The third time Atsumu roomed with Sakusa, he wanted to kill himself.</p><p>The team decided to go out for drinks to celebrate their latest win, and Atsumu never turned down an event like that. Plus, even Sakusa agreed to go, so Atsumu was definitely fired up.</p><p>(And maybe he thought that if he got himself drunk enough, the chances were that he’d fall straight to sleep when they got back to the hotel, and he wouldn’t have to struggle through the nerves this time.)</p><p>Oh, how he wanted to kill himself for being so dumb. He’d woken up the next morning with a massive hangover and a torturous headache, but more importantly, he woke up with full memories of the previous night.</p><p>The previous night where he had:</p><p>1. Grabbed Sakusa’s arm, and<br/>
2. Confessed to him.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. He couldn’t decide which of these things was worse. Because for one, Sakusa <em>hated</em> contact. He was deathly afraid of germs and any contact with anyone made him feel disgusted and overcome with the need to scrub his skin raw to remove any potential germs that could remain on him. Atsumu was barely concerned about how pissed Sakusa would be; he was more concerned about how uncomfortable he must have made him feel. <em>He must’ve scrubbed his arm until it bled to feel clean again</em>. Atsumu felt like crying then, because he’d made his Omi-kun uncomfortable and just that thought alone was enough to make his heart wrench with pain.</p><p>And to add fuel to fire he’d gone and run his mouth as well. <em>Fantastic job, ‘Tsumu, absolutely amazing</em>. He hid his face in his hands and groaned. Did he even still have the remotest chance anymore? He gasped as he heard the shower turn off, scrambling to make himself a little more presentable. <em>I’ll just have to apologise, and let him know I’m serious about it.</em></p><p>So as soon as Sakusa stepped out of the bathroom he got up and bowed to him, stumbling over his words as he tried to apologise as sincerely as he could, “Omi-kun I’m so sorry for grabbing your arm last night! I know I was drunk but that’s not an excuse and I swear I’ll never do it again, so please forgive me!”</p><p>He only breathed again when the spiker forgave him, and- was he mistaken, or was Sakusa really blushing? Atsumu felt his heart pick up at the faint pinkness on the other’s face. <em>He’s so cute</em>, he thought, and just like that he lost all control of himself once again, and before he knew it, the words had slipped out and he’d somehow asked the other out, again.</p><p>
  <span>✯✯✯</span>
</p><p>The fourth time Atsumu roomed with Sakusa, he made it through the night alive and well.</p><p>He was very prepared this time, and with some sweet-talk and maybe a little bribery, he managed to persuade the coach to distract Sakusa for long enough so that he could get to the room first and set up.</p><p><em>Alright, operation ‘Get Omi-kun to like me’ phase one, bathroom organisation</em>. He’d gotten a little smarter since before, and where possible, he’d gotten products that came in jars instead of bottles this time. <em>No more dominoes with bottles</em>, he thought to himself. He carefully organised the products in height order, lining them up neatly beside the sink, and remembered to leave the body wash and shampoo in the shower, and to leave the hand cream in his sports bag. <em>No more using hand cream as toothpaste, either</em>.</p><p><em>Operation ‘Get Omi-kun to like me’ phase two, general disinfection</em>. He pulled out a bottle of disinfectant spray from his bag and smiled. He’d managed to convince Suna to pass on Komori’s contact to him so that he could contact Sakusa’s cousin and ask about the specific cleaning products the spiker liked to use. He’d had to deal with Suna’s endless teasing, but that was only a minor consequence in front of his ultimate goal.</p><p>As he was spraying down the room and wiping the surfaces, the door opened, and there stood Sakusa, a look of surprise on his face. Atsumu smirked, “Thought I might help ya out, since yer bein’ so slow today.”</p><p>The other huffed and re-disinfected everything again to his liking, but instead of feeling disheartened, Atsumu only admired the other’s actions. <em>Omi-Omi is diligent as always</em>, he thought proudly.</p><p><em>Operation ‘Get Omi-kun to like me’ phase three, general neatness.</em> He made sure the spiker was in full sight of his suitcase when he opened it, watching for a reaction from the corner of his eye. He cheered silently when he saw the other raise an eyebrow and ask if his mother packed his suitcase for him.</p><p><em>That’s good, it means he thinks it’s neat</em>. Even Atsumu himself was a little proud of his work. He had decided to pack his suitcase the way Sakusa himself demonstrated, which was to roll up the clothing and place them in a row. “It’s an easy way to do things, since you’re so lazy,” the spiker had said. And Atsumu stepped it up a notch, placing his things in colour order too, just to make it look even better.</p><p>As Sakusa went to the bathroom, he started connecting his phone to his portable speaker. <em>Operation ‘Get Omi-kun to like me’ phase four, musical interests</em>. He’d learned from Komori that Sakusa enjoyed classical music, so he’d put together a playlist of just that. He startled when Sakusa came back out of the bathroom, a frown on his face as he questioned him, “Miya. What’s wrong with you today?”</p><p>Atsumu felt himself blushing as Sakusa fixed him with his <em>pretty, pretty gaze</em>. “I’m just tryin’ to show ya that I’m serious about ya. And I figured if ya like yer stuff neat and tidy and spotless, then sure, I can do that. And if ya like classical music or whatever, I can play that instead of my pop songs, too.”</p><p>(Sakusa didn’t reply then, but he did two weeks later. He caught Atsumu on his way out of the gym after his personal serve practise session, and there in the hallway, where even the dim lights and his mask didn’t fully hide his blushing ears, he’d mumbled, “I’d like to give us a shot, if you still want to.”</p><p>For a moment, Atsumu was stunned into silence. Then he noticed how Sakusa’s fingers curled and uncurled on the edge of his jacket, and how his dark eyes couldn’t quite meet his own, instead flitting back and forth between his face and the wall, and how with each passing second, the tall spiker seemed to hunch into himself more, and <em>oh</em>, he realised, <em>Omi-kun’s nervous</em>.</p><p>So he rushed to assure him, smile wide and beaming. “Of course Omi-kun! I really like ya heaps, ya know!”</p><p>And maybe Atsumu was wrong, and he had died that fourth time they roomed together, because Sakusa’s eyes crinkled as he smiled back behind his mask, and Atsumu felt like he was in heaven.)</p><p>
  <span>✯✯✯</span>
</p><p>The fifth time Atsumu roomed with Sakusa, he was so proud of himself.</p><p>He could physically feel how much more comfortable Sakusa was around him, and that was enough to bring a smile to his face. He knew Sakusa was wary about contact and closeness, so he was always aware of the spiker’s boundaries and did his best to make the other feel a little more at ease. And if that meant he couldn’t kiss Sakusa just yet, or that he had to sanitise his hands before they held hands, then so be it. <em>Anything for my Omi-Omi</em>.</p><p>And it wasn’t like Sakusa was making him do all the work, although it may look like that sometimes. The spiker made a point to initiate contact once in a while too, like resting his head on Atsumu’s shoulder during a bus ride, or lending Atsumu his jacket when the setter forgot his own. Atsumu could swear that if he had asked to borrow Sakusa’s jacket a month ago, the spiker would have snapped back “Die” and left him to freeze. It was these little things that reminded him that <em>Omi-Omi likes me too</em>, and at the end of the day, that was all he wanted.</p><p>So Atsumu was very, very proud of himself, and he may have gotten a little excited when he asked if Sakusa wanted to watch a volleyball game with him on his phone. He had forgotten that that would mean they’d have to be on the same bed to both see the screen, and he wasn’t sure how his boyfriend (<em>oh my god I can call Omi-Omi my boyfriend now!</em>) felt about that, but before he could take it back and apologise for rushing things the other had already agreed, and Atsumu was left with the feeling of Sakusa’s body pressed against his, the spiker letting out a pleased hum as he let himself get comfortable.</p><p>He never thought he’d get to see Sakusa like this, so relaxed and content by his side, yet somehow, despite him being the massive mess that he is, Sakusa was here.</p><p>So maybe Atsumu spent more time looking at Sakusa than the actual volleyball game, but with the younger looking so cosy and lovable, who could blame him?</p><p>
  <span>✯✯✯</span>
</p><p>The sixth time Atsumu roomed with Sakusa, he almost had a heart attack.</p><p>Because there was a huge difference between sharing a room and sharing a bed.</p><p>His gaze flicked towards Sakusa, who seemed a little dazed. “Um, it’s ok if ya don’t wanna share, Omi-Omi. I can go ask Bokkun and Shoyo if they’ll triple up with me, or just sleep on the floor or somethin’. Don’t wanna make ya uncomfortable or anythin’.”</p><p>He wasn’t even just saying that to be nice, he was genuinely concerned for Sakusa’s wellbeing, because the last thing he wanted was to force the spiker into something like this so soon in their relationship.</p><p>(And maybe another part of it was looking out for his own wellbeing too, because he wasn’t sure he could handle being this close to Sakusa without turning back into a nervous wreck. Sure, he’d gotten better at sharing a room with the spiker without making a fool of himself every two seconds, but this? This was not something he was prepared for.)</p><p>But the spiker surprised him by offering to share the bed, and how was Atsumu supposed to refuse? So he teased the other in an attempt to hide his own nerves, but the resulting blush from Sakusa only made his heart speed up more, so maybe teasing him wasn’t the best choice, after all.</p><p>Still, Atsumu checked, double-checked, <em>triple-checked</em> with Sakusa before actually getting on the bed, “Omi-Omi, I’m serious. I don’t want ya to be uncomfortable. I’ll be fine on the floor, too. And like, even if ya change yer mind in the middle of the night, just shove me off, I swear I won’t be mad!”</p><p>He got a laugh out of Sakusa at that, which made him swoon a little, because Sakusa didn’t laugh all that often, despite Atsumu telling him that his laugh was too beautiful to hide. “Atsumu. Don’t be stupid. I’m not going to agree to share then kick you off.”</p><p>So Atsumu tentatively slipped under the covers, still keeping to the edge just in case this was more overwhelming than Sakusa anticipated and he wasn't okay with it anymore. “We’ve sat on the same bed before Atsumu, stop exaggerating. I’m fine, seriously.” Sakusa pulled him closer, and Atsumu finally let himself relax a little, although his heart still beat faster than usual, because this close, Atsumu could smell the citrus shampoo the spiker loved, and feel the other’s warmth against his side. Gosh, maybe he was the one feeling overwhelmed instead.</p><p>Still, Sakusa wasn’t freezing up or turning away, so Atsumu figured he must be okay. And if Sakusa was okay, then he was okay, too.</p><p>(They woke up bright and early the next day, and Atsumu found himself curled around the other with an arm wrapped around Sakusa’s waist.</p><p>The spiker was already awake, and as he felt Atsumu awaken he shifted, so the setter went to let go, but Sakusa only turned and nuzzled his face against Atsumu’s chest before looking up at him. “Good morning, Atsumu.”</p><p>“Mornin’, Omi-Omi.” With Sakusa facing him, Atsumu could take a good look at him, and maybe this is it, he’s dead for real, because with his eyes still a little puffy from sleep, cheeks flushing a delicate pink, and smile so soft and sweet, Sakusa Kiyoomi could only be an angel. And try as he might, Atsumu couldn’t take his eyes off him.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! </p><p>And as always, my work is un-betaed, so if you pick up any mistakes, do let me know! Also, you can find me on Twitter @Sun_shine712</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>